


Portrait

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Portrait

  
  
We are a portrait  
In black and white  
A rendering  
Of lovers  
Falling into the abyss  
Where nothing escapes  
But ethereal light  
And shadows dance  
On the promise  
Of a glorious kiss


End file.
